Haze
Haze is Skye's younger sister. She belongs to 'Mirathenastything. ' Haze looks mostly like Skye, but with a few major differences. Her muzzle is white instead of cream, and she has a dark orange mark on her chest. Her paws and tail tip are white. She is of a light tan overall, and her ears are slightly darker. She has dark pink eyes. As well as Skye, Haze was born to Emilian, an actor, and Raincloud, a circus dog. She was to work at Akio Miyoshi's circus first, but when Skye escaped to find a new home and job, Haze shortly followed her big sis. However, she decided not to go to Adventure Bay, but resident at the Heavenly Meadow instead, the place choice backed up by it being next to Haze's home town, Daisyville. There, Haze spent her first night in a wooden shanty near the meadow edge, and was quite shocked to see an adult dog return there in the morning. The dog's name was Denise(who turned out to be one of Rocky's aunt), and she and Haze quickly got on. The adventurous pup didn't want to stay in one place though, so she finally made the decision to go reunite with her big sister. In Adventure Bay, she quickly got into an argument with an older dog, and was somehow suprised to see a very familiar dog trying to stop the quarrel. It was Skye! The two just stared at each other for a couple of minutes, and then Haze muttered: *I feel like I most go home*. Haze never made any attempts to meet Skye for the next couple of months. Later, she had met the older dog, whose name was Jazz, and even sorta made friends with him. Then, Jazz introduced her to Marshall, who had a hard time relieving after his last crush dumped him. Haze decided to comfort Marshall a bit and the two ended up together. Though no one understood them and they were even made fun of at first. Dubbed 'the dog Doris' by some people and dogs, Haze usually behaves all shy and quiet. Although she isn't generally counted as interesting, she is actually very smart and adventurous, always seeking for something new. She is a very sassy one in general, sometimes this being to the point of making remarks that make others feel bad and guilty. She, like Stacy, has a hard time forgiving ones who hurt her feelings one, though she never plots revenge unlike the latter one. *She had the most name changes out of my OCs. *She has a *mother daughter* relationship with Denise, even though Haze knows her parents. *She has a crush on Marshall. *She has a lower voice than her sister, sounding(and being voiced) like Rebbeca Shoichet(Sunset Shimmer). *She isn't the best(more like the worst) with mechanics, having A LOT of trouble even to turn the TV on. *She used to live in Daisyvile . Marshaze.jpg|A small MarshallXHaze I decided to submit...can't draw Marshall as well as Rubble.. Haze.jpg|Horrid old pic Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Friendly Characters Category:Skye's Family Category:Younger Sibling Category:Cockapoos Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Mirathenastything's characters Category:Fanon pups